Never Be Late Again
by Jen16
Summary: Sesshoumaru travels to present on a new plan for revenge, blocks the well, and looks for the wench his brother obviously cares about. . .sry for the wait!Chapter 6 is up!
1. Running Late... not a good thing

"Don't be Late"  
  
"It's only three days Inu Yasha! Don't make a big deal out of it!" Kagome said walking towards the well that would bring her home. "Why do you have to go back in the first place? Wait; don't tell me." Inu Yasha sarcastically replied. "Exams." The two said in unison. "I promise! It will only be three, ok?" "Feh. Fine, go. But don't be late!" Kagome looked back at him, then climbed into the well. *  
  
Inu Yasha was waiting impatiently. ' When is she gonna get back? Kagome said 3 days, not four!' Inu Yasha sat by the well with annoyance, the usual, waiting for the ningen girl to arrive. He had been there yesterday and today, and still she had not come. He was starting to worry. 'Maybe she's in trouble.' "Hey Shippo, I think Inu Yasha is worried about Lady Kagome." The priest Miroku said to the young demon kitsune. The little boy stared at Inu Yasha wondering if what the priest said was true. "Feh! Then you think too much. Come on. We're goin back to the village. If she wants to be late, let her find us." Inu Yasha stated. With that, they went back to the nearby village to wait. As soon as the company left and was out of sight, a demon crawled out of the bushes. He was lucky his brother hadn't smelled him. Now he knew a way to get back at his loathed brother. All he had to do was find this wench he obviously cared about. Taking her would surely be enough revenge.for now. The demon known as Sesshimaru now knew where the ningen girl lived. He simply had to jump through the well, and find her. Sesshimaru took prideful strides towards the well with a dangerous-looking smirk across his face. This was too easy. * Kagome was trying to get home as quickly as possible. 'Inu Yasha is going to mad, I should've been back yesterday.' She hurried through the streets of Japan, taking all the shortcuts she knew about. She turned into another ally, running. A big, burly man stepped out of the shadows and she ran into him. Falling on the muddy earth, she quickly said "Gomen nasai!" He smiled at her contently and said with cruelty "Not nearly sorry enough." He pulled out a knife. "Get up. Now!" Kagome got up, not believing that this was happening to her. She should've gone back yesterday! It began to rain again. The man grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her through a door into a dark abandoned room. He gave her a horrible smile. 'Inu Yasha help me!' * Shippo had forgotten his sack. He walked back to the well. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sesshimaru was jumping into the well! He turned around and hurried off to tell Inu Yasha. * Sesshimaru was falling, then suddenly he landed. He crawled out of the well, and grabbed some furniture and threw it down into the hole. 'I better make sure my brother can't get here.' and he walked off to find the ningen. * "NANI???? What does that bastard think he's doing?????" Inu Yasha yelled as he was flying through the trees towards the well. He got there and he could definitely smell his brother. Then it him "Kagome." He jumped into the well and fell onto the dirt, pounding his fists. "Nooooo!" * Sota saw the strange being walking out of his family's shrine. He assumed he was one of his sister's friends from the past. Thinking of his sister, he began to wonder where she was. He started to walk back to his house to check if Kagome was there when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Where's Kagome, brat?" The demon said. "S-s-she should b-be coming home f-from school s-sir.that way." Sota stuttered. And with that Sesshimaru took off in the direction the child had pointed. * "Leave me alone! Let me go home!" Kagome screamed. "Shut up bitch! You will not go home until I allow you to do so. Now come here." The man stated to a trembling Kagome crouched in the corner. He walked to the scared girl and picked her up and began tearing at her shirt. Kagome pounded her fists on her captor's chest with no effect. As she screamed, the door opened and a shadowed figure stood by the door. "Inu Yasha!!!!" Kagome wailed. The man dropped her and got ready to fight. Kagome didn't see the battle, in an instant the kidnapper was lying dead on the concrete floor. She ran to 'Inu Yasha' and began crying on his shirt. "Thank God. I was so scared, Inu Yash." She looked up into his face and took a step back. " Oh no." "What's this? Not happy to see me?" Sesshimaru said. 


	2. Can't get Through to You

Chapter 2: No Passage Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR IT"S CHARACTERS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. But I own this story ;-D  
  
Hey! This is chapter 2! Gomen nasai! The words all jumbled together in the last one! Forgive me! Not my fault! Fanfiction.net did it! I'm innocent! Back to the story.I wasn't sure what should happen, so gomen if this is bad! This is mostly from Inu Yasha's side. (cuz I dun know what to do with Sesshimaru and Kagome) Hope you enjoy! ~Jen  
  
Inu Yasha pounded the ground with his fists, trying to get through the well to Kagome. "What's happened?" a breathless Miroku called from above the well. Inu Yasha climbed out of the well and sat down with a grave look on his face. "Sesshimaru is going to hurt Kagome! The baka's fight is with me, not her!!" "But maybe he knows you care about her and figures it's the easiest way to get to you." Miroku replied.  
  
"What are you taking about? Care? Feh. But how can you take this so coolly? Aren't you worried???" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"You're obviously very worried. That's cute." "I'm worried only because, um," Inu Yasha tried to think up a good excuse "because we need her to find the Shikon shards! She is only a weak ningen, so of course I worry!" .'Also because my brother is big trouble, even I have a tough time with him.' "Kagome can take care of herself for a while, but not long if it's Sesshimaru. Well, what should we do? I don't know any other way to get to the future." "Me neither." Shippo sais quietly. "Let's ask Kaede if she knows any way to find Kagome ." Inu Yasha jumped through the trees back towards the village.  
  
"Kaede? Where are you, you wench?" Inu Yasha called through the hut. "That's not very nice, Inu Yasha." Kaede said calmly. "How can we find Kagome?" Miroku asked the old woman. Soon the whole story blurted out about Kagome being late and Inu Yasha's brother going to find her. "Gomen. But there is no way that I or the people here know about to get to the child.. Gomen nasai."  
  
"What are we going to do? She can't take care of herself! She'll be dead by the time we find a way to get to her."  
  
"Don't underestimate Lady Kagome. She'll be ok." The priest said "For awhile." Shippo added. The group headed back towards the well. They set up a camp with tents and a fire.  
  
As everyone went to sleep, Inu Yasha walked towards the well. ' When I get my hands on the bastard, I'm going to rip him to shreds.' He gazed up to the stars. 'Kagome, please be alright.'  
  
Sota knew something was going on. Kagome was hardly ever late coming home from school, and she said she wanted to get home quickly so she could go visit Inu Yasha! 'That guy didn't look too friendly.' He ran back towards the house. "Oka-san! This evil guy is going to get Kagome! We need to get help!" "Is that how you make it? Really? I never would've guessed!" Sota's mother was on the phone. "Just a minute. Sota, not now. I'm busy. I'm back. So that's the secrect ingredient in your oden! Wow!" Sota ran throughout the house. "Grandpa? Grandpa? Kagome is in trouble!" Sota soon figured out that his grandpa wasn't home. Sota only knew one other person he could turn to. He ran towards the well, it was blocked.  
  
Kagome tried to get away from the demon in front of her. She turned away and attempted to run, but it was too late. Sesshimaru grabbed her hand and dragged her into the storm.  
  
  
  
Authors note PLEASE READ!!!: I didn't know what to do!!! Gomen!!!!!!!!! Plz review! If you want more, u have to review! It only takes a minute of your valuable time! I know your lives are hectic, but plz review!!!! I need sugestions and comments!! (even if you have none) I havent gotten one!!! *tear falls down cheek* If u want more, review!!! ~Jen 


	3. Scarred for life

Hey everyone! Thank u for the whole TWO reviews I got!!! Lol. At least thank u for readin my story. The reason I want my fanfics on the net is so that ppl can tell me what they think!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is chapter 3! I hope u enjoy it. ~ Jen  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARCHTERS, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. But I own this story, so take that!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Scars for Life  
  
  
  
Kagome was drenched when the demon finally reached wherever it was they were going. She continued endless prayers that Inu Yasha would come to her rescue, or her alarm clock would. When her captor had begun first to drag her, she fought to get free with all her strength, and now she was weak and exhausted. The rain had ceased and the sweet smell of the downfall was as strong as ever. Where she was, however, she had no idea. Definitely not near any civilization. The sun was at it's set and they had been walking for hours. All she could think of was if this was actually happening. How could it? She tried to wake herself up .her mind was pulled to attention when her back was rammed into a tree. She sounded a small whimper.  
  
"You're her? I can't believe my brother." He whispered in disgust as he put his hand to Kagome's throat. "This seems to easy."  
  
*  
  
Sota pulled and pulled at the furniture thrown in the well. He had moved out all the chairs, but there was still a sofa. His sweat mixed with tears, as he grabbed at the sofa. 'What if I never see my sister again? Oni-chan is the only one who can save her from the Mr. Evil guy, and I can't get to him.I can't." He started bawling, really crying his eyes out. His tear dropped onto the earth.he gave up hope.  
  
*  
  
Sesshimaru held up two fingers with long deadly nails in front of the young girl's face. "My brother won't possibly want you when I'm finished with you. How could he even like a weakling like you?"  
  
'What? Inu Yasha couldn't.' She screamed as blood trickled down from four deep gashes- two on each side- in her soft cheeks. Instinctively, her hand raised up towards the demon's face and made small scrapes. He put a hand to his face and looked at his bloodstained palm. He looked at Kagome, who was looking back with horror in her eyes at what she had just done. "Bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her across the teenager's already bleeding face. She screamed in agony as she felt the impact and his blood stinging as it mingled with hers. Tears streamed from her eyes. She cried from pain and from shock that this could be happening to her. She knew that the slashes on her face would be permanent scars. 'No one will want me now with my face scarred for life.' The demon smiled cruelly, for he planned it, and it would get worse. Not only would she physically be hurt, but much more.  
  
*  
  
Sota had been crying for what seemed like an eternity. The drops of his despairs continued, unending, to plunge onto the dust. Great sadness overwhelmed him, for he knew that on the other side of the ground where he lay, in defeat, was the only one who could save his sister. The sister that had taken care of him, the one who was always smiling in sunshine. He recalled all the wonderful memories that he had of his sibling, from vacations to simply walking to school. 'She's probably dead by now.' Sota regretted all the times he had ever been obnoxious or cruel to sister, when all he could remember was her kindness. He noticed a tiny puddle where he sat, proof of his sorrows, and had an idea, for it might help, and it wouldn't make it worse if it didn't. He climbed up the well and ran for the hose. He pulled and yanked the hose till he could put it in the well, then turned on the water, full blast. The well began to fill with water.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat at the edge on the well, looking down into the darkness. He didn't want to even think of what was happening to Kagome, for surely his brother had found her by now, if not sooner. 'She's just on the other side.and there's not a damn thing I can do!!!' He climbed down and sat on the soft dirt at the bottom of the well. 'Right on the other side.' He was soon lost in thoughts and was pulled into that dimension the mind goes occasionally. The half-demon was surprised when he came back to earth to find his eyes warm and wet. He had one explanation for it. but it couldn't possibly be. 'Kagome, I think I.'  
  
Sorry for making it so short! Gomen!! I didn't know what else to put! (for all u ppl who like sesshimaru, gomen! Sum one has to be the bad guy!!! Don't flame me.) please review! I am not writing ne more if I don't get at least one more review!! Plz tell me wut u think!  
  
~Jen ~^_^~ 


	4. I Swear I'll Find her

Chapter 4: I Swear I'll find Her  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! You've made me so happy! Yay! (gomen about spellin sesshoumaru wrong. I dun have the books, so I didn't know!!! Gomen nasai!! ) sry bout the furniture thing too ('if a tree couldn't block it, furniture certainly couldn't'). it's just I couldn't think of nething else! so neways.this is chapter 4. I tried to make it good. but i didn't know wut to write!!!! Forgive me!  
  
  
  
~Jen  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does, so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Kagome sank to the dirt in tears as the demon loosened his grip on her neck. The pain of her cut up face was unbelievable and overwhelming.  
  
  
  
"What a bitch." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he tied his victim's hands together, his face now barely bleeding, then he tied the rope to a tree. "You're not getting away till I'm done with you."  
  
  
  
Kagome brushed her hands across her wounds, shuddering in the pain it caused. She stared at her fingertips, dripping with her own blood. The top of her school uniform was drenched with the red liquid and her tears as well. Kagome thought of everything that had happened that day, and more tears streamed down her face. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at what he had done, and felt proud and determined, but also felt guilt. He had deformed a beautiful face. He had said horrible things just loud enough for her to hear so the girl would feel bad about herself, and her spirit would be crushed. 'But what the hell.all's fair in love and war." The dog demon was a bit frightened of what his brother might do when he found out , but he would never admit it to himself.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the dirt clawing at it, thinking it might help. (it would, but he dun know that. ) He was so out of it, but when he felt a small vibration, his hopes boomed up. He put a small smile on, now determined to save Kagome. He reached down into the dirt and grabbed a hand. 'Awfully small hand...' A small child was pulled up from the ground. Inu Yasha recognized him and put on a grin. Water began to slowly make a puddle around the opening, put the half demon ignored it. "Are you alright, kid?"  
  
After spitting up water all over Inu Yasha's face, Souta answered. "Hai. 'pant' But Kagome isn't!!! 'Pant' This guy he asked where she was 'pant' and I pointed the direction she comes home from school 'pant' and he went after her! 'pant' and he looked mean!!"  
  
"Why did you tell that bastard where she was, you baka???? My God you are so.never mind! I have to go. Now. Climb up this well and Sango and Miroko will take care of you. " Souta now knew that that guy did mean trouble, and was even more worried. Inu Yasha dug into the water filled hole, and was soon lost in darkness, and emerged into water. He swam up to the top of the present well and went in search of Kagome and his brother. He went in the direction of her school and soon found her scent. He followed it to the alley and found the dead man, slashed up. He had to plug his nose, the stench made him want to vomit. The half dog demon hurried outside and could smell his brother and Kagome's scent. 'Damn! He found her a long time ago.'  
  
*  
  
  
  
When Kagome woke up, amazingly, the blood was gone, and the gashes were reduced to four thin lines. The scratches would mostly heal, but those narrow lines across her face would be there forever. Her captor was still sleeping, and she questioned the thought of Sesshoumaru would be kind enough to clean up her face. 'After what he did, I seriously doubt it.' She stood up and attempted to untie the ropes with no effect. Kagome's whole body was trembling and she felt like her insides had been battered. She had rarely been actually sick, and she felt horrible. The girl sat down and her stomach turned, and she vomitted.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" The dog demon garbled as he woke up to one of the nastiest smells and sounds. Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the young girl with disbelief. "What the fuck? How did you.how could you.there is no way that your hideous face could've healed that fast!!!" He quickly walked over to Kagome and lifted her face. 'There is no way.'  
  
"Why does your face look so pale, wench?"  
  
  
  
"Perhaps because of your revolting head near my face." Kagome calmly replied.  
  
The demon slapped her across her face. "Maybe I should decide to kill you, bitch."  
  
"Inu Yasha will whoop your sorry ass!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
"You bet I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! Gomen! It's so short! Thanx again for all the reviews! I fixed spelling errors and will soon be puttin up the revised versions! Thx for catchin my mistake. What should Inu Yasha do to his brother???? I have no idea! Help!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Jen 


	5. O brother, i mean bother

Chapter 5: O Bother. . .I mean Brother! Hey! This is chapter 5! Thank you for readin this far! Thanx for review'n all 12 of you!! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry Sesshoumaru fans! Gomen nasai! I personally do not like him, but thx to sum of the reviewers that like him, I'm not gonna kill him. . . hehehe. . .  
  
~Jen  
  
  
  
Both heads turned, but only Sesshoumaru was able to see his despised sibling. Kagome was about to look around the tree she had been tied to when a hand knocked her out and she flopped to the earth.  
  
  
  
"Don't think I'm goin to go easy on you, you bastard." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"I wouldn't allow it any other way." Sesshoumaru jumped towards his brother with and outstretched hand. Our hero blocked the move and punched his brother. Sesshoumaru paid him back with a blow in the stomach. (You know, the place that makes it so you can barely breath? I don't know if you know what im talkin about, maybe you don't have a big brother. . . ) Gasping for air, Inu Yasha gave an icy stare to his brother before landing a hit behind the knees. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground as Inu Yasha raised his sword. Sesshoumaru made a desperate kick-which flung their father's blade out of Inu Yasha's hands. As the full demon got up he received a knee in his chest. Inu Yasha was hit on his side and made a frantic dodge from Sesshoumaru's attacks. Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw the two brothers fighting. It had always hurt a bit when they regularly fought, because the are family, but now they were fighting because of her. She remembered her brother. 'He's probably worried sick. . .' More tears flowed down her smudged face. Inu Yasha lunged and created slashes across his brother's arm. As Sesshoumaru glanced towards his injury, the half demon landed a punch straight on his brother's face. As Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, Inu Yasha caught his breath. As the half-breed went in for the kill, grabbing the demons collar and lifting him from the ground. He lifted his hand, ready to slit his brother's throat. " You Bast-"  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't!" Heads whizzed around, not believing what they heard.  
  
'O my God. . .' Inu Yasha stared at the new lines across her face. Tears strung on her face, she looked poor and helpless. Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was insane. 'Why would this girl stand up for me after what I did?' The demon thought as he came out of the wince he was in. Inu Yasha dropped Sesshoumaru's collar and he fell.  
  
"Ouch. . ." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
  
  
"Don't kill him Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, not noticing Inu Yasha staring at her face with a weird look upon his face. "Please! Let's just go, ok? Lets get out of here. . . "  
  
Inu Yasha stuttered for a moment, unsure of how to react to this insanity and disbelieving her words. "What???? Why??? After what he did you, how can you say that??!!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because he is your brother! Brothers are MADE to be annoying! I have to take care of my brother a lot! Souta gets in the way all the time, but I still love him!"  
  
Inu Yasha thought about how Souta had come up from the well, with red eyes, obviously worried to death about his sister. 'I hate to admit it, but she's right. . .' He walked over to his brother and picked him up by the collar again and whispered, "You are so lucky Kagome is here. Or you wouldn't be. Come near her again and I'll kill you." With that he dropped his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru just kept staring at the girl in awe. 'My God. . . how can she. . .why did she. . .' He mouthed the words' arigato' and she mouthed back 'you owe me, big time.'  
  
Inu Yasha ran over to Kagome and untied the ropes. He grabbed her and pulled her close, her head to his heart, in a tight embrace. "Never be late again." He whispered in her ears. She silently cried into his shirt. He picked her up and gave a final look at his brother, and left.  
  
*  
  
When the two had gotten back to Kagome's house, they spilled the whole story of her getting kidnapped. Her mother had been worried sick about her daughter, then her son disappeared, and she had been going out of her mind. She inspected Kagome's cuts, "These were made by fingernails? I'm making a doctor's appointment, we need those cleaned thoroughly." Kagome groaned. She hated doctor appointments. "Kagome? Maybe I should go get your brother back from my time." "Yeah, that would be great Inu Yasha. Arigato." 'He's being so nice. How weird. . . ' Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice. Kagome's mother walked Inu Yasha toward the door.  
  
" Inu Yasha, I think it would be best if she stayed here for a few days." "Alright. I'll send your son home." Inu Yasha walked off in the direction of the well. *Later* "Honey? Do you feel alright?" "Just a little queasy, that's all." With that, the young girl threw up into the pail her mother had given her. Souta sat across the room staring at his sister. He was worried. First of all, the marks on her face. Second, she was throwing up. "Your doctors appointment is in half and hour. Are you ready to leave?" "Hai. . . " Kagome said gloomily. She did go to the doctor, and he said he needed to run more tests. She stayed overnight. As she lay awake, she thought of Inu Yasha. ' He looked like he really cared. If only. . .' She lay awake for quite a time before drifting of into a deep sleep, in dream where everything is rainbows and cuddly bunnies. The next morning she woke up and was fed the hospital food, which she was not particularly fond of. Around ten in the morning, her family came in and she talked with them. When the doctor entered the room her grandfather and Souta left to go to the boy's baseball practice.  
  
"Well doctor? Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But we believe your daughter has a new type of blood disease we call fuji no yamai. I'm sorry, but it is fatal. . ."  
  
"What caused it???" Her teary-eyed mother demanded.  
  
"We don't know." The doctor replied.  
  
"How long do I have?" Kagome quietly said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a day, maybe a week. At the most a month."  
  
"I understand." Kagome whispered.  
  
Hey! Gomen its sooooooooo short but its hard to write long chapters! Thx for readin this far and please review! I don't want to write anymore if nobody is readin it. Tell me im not wasting my time!  
  
~Jen 


	6. Why does HE have to come?

Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
Hey! This is chapter 6! sry it took me so long to update. school started and I've been really busy. Please review! Hope you enjoy (even tho my chapters are always so short. . .)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I hate these thingys.  
  
  
  
She knew she had to tell him, but she had no idea how she could. He would look at her with pity, and she hated being pitied. The disease was eating away her life, and she could feel it. It was hard, not knowing when she would die, it could be this very second. Kagome tried to accept death, while attempting to comfort her family. Souta was heartbroken. Right after he had been relieved for his sister's safety, she would be taken once again- but this time she wouldn't be coming back. Little kids tend think of death as maybe a scary shadow, coming to take happiness away, for children should know no sorrow. The older and the wiser, who have seen times of sadness and have been through many tears, view death as a new beginning. But in-between that gap, is the souls who just want to grow up, and death means for them simply, the end, game over. Isn't it strange how those who are healthy, live their lives fearing death, and those who near death, spend life living? Kagome had so many things she wanted to do before she died, and no time to do it in. She was lying in her bed, with glistening eyes, thinking it would be done soon, just like that. She glanced up towards the door as a knock echoed in her head, colliding with her thoughts. "Come in."  
  
Inu Yasha walked in, staring at her with wide eyes. 'I haven't done anything yet. why the hell is she crying?' Kagome had told her family to keep quite about her health. Inu Yasha had been confused, walking into a solemn house, quiet as a grave. He walked towards the teenager and stared at her. She patted the bed, motioning for him to sit down. He sat down, not breaking eye contact. "What's wrong with everyone, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome choked back a sob. "Inu Yasha, I'm sick."  
  
"So? You'll get better. No big deal."  
  
"I don't think you understand, I have skin cancer." He just stared blankly at her. The stared at each other for a couple seconds. It had slipped her mind that her half-demon friend had no idea what cancer was. "I'm going to die." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear, and just some how go back to his time. But the comment didn't slip his ears. "WHAT????? You can't die!!!!" He stood up and shouted. Kagome looked down towards the blankets. "I mean, we still have to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama!!" It took him about three seconds to realize he had said the wrong thing. Kagome looked up at him, tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
"Is that all I am to you???? How can you say that????? I'm dying and all you're worried about is not finding that stupid rock???? Is that all I am to you???" She screamed as she stood up and pushed him out of the door. "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!!!! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!!!" She slammed the door and collapsed on the floor crying.  
  
Inu Yasha walked through the house, hateful eyes following him. Her family had heard the yelling, and were disappointed in Inu Yasha's behavior. His back burned from the sizzle of their heated gaze and he drooped out of the house. Inu Yasha jumped into the well. He climbed out slowly from the other side. All eyes were on him. All eight. ' What the hell is he doing here?????' "Is she alright?" His brother asked. "Why should you care? Don't tell me you feel guilty. . .You've slaughtered thousands of people and demons." Sesshoumaru got up, turned around and walked into the forest. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all staring at him. 'Yeah, that's right. Just leave it to me to tell them about Kagome.' "Well, Inu Yasha? How's Kagome ?" Miroku asked. "How come she hasn't come back?" Shippo added. "Listen you guys, Kagome has um. . . like. . .canker or prancer or something like that. It's a sickness." "But she'll recover, right Inu Yasha?" Sango questioned. "No." Inu Yasha said quietly. "Hmm?" "I said no." Inu Yasha stated louder. Horror jumped to all of their eyes. "She's going to die."  
  
"But she'll come and visit right?" Shippo asked. "I don't think so." "Not even before she dies?" Miroku said surprised.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head and tried to keep eye contact with the ground.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Sango yelled. Inu Yasha simply stood up and walked away, heading towards his favorite tree. And he sat, and he sat, and he sat some more. Thinking about Kagome made the time go fast for him, unfortunately. The half demon sat beneath the stars, and flashes Kagome would some how appear. Then as suddenly as they had come, they would be gone. Isn't that how it is when you love someone? Out of the blue their face will appear on strangers. Every painting is their portrait. And even when you think of them, your heart stops. You pray that everyone you see will turn around and 'magically' be them. He turned to see the sun coming over the mountains, bringing a slight mist to the air. He now knew he loved her. And he would tell her the next time he saw her.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" A voice came from below.  
  
Ok, so maybe not the next time. . . "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Well, we have to go find that darn jewel, don't we? So let's go."  
  
As the team awoke and got ready to go, Sesshoumaru came out of the forest. "I'm coming too."  
  
"What? No way!" Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, brother, I'm not going to harm her. I simply wish to help."  
  
"YOU AREN"T COMING."  
  
"He can come if he wants." Kagome ordered.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her, then turned to Sesshoumaru. He smiled teasingly. "Brothers. . ." Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
  
  
(A/N(:) hey. Glad to have you reading! Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Gomen. I just can't write long chapters! Im soooooooooooo sry! Please review! Should this be a Inu Yasha/ Kagome or Sesshoumaru/ Kagome. Review and tell me! ~Jen 


End file.
